supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
John Constantine
John Constantine (born May 10, 1982), alias El Diablo among the gangsters of Mexico City , is an exorcist, demonologist, and hedge warlock, self-styled as "master of the dark arts". Raised by an abusive father who blamed him for the death of his mother - Mary Anne in childbirth, John grew up highly cynical and cunning and developed an interest in the dark arts. In his teenage years, he was introduced into the occult world by Anne Marie, learned various spells and became an exorcist with the hopes of one day using his powers to resurrect his mother. John became a figure of respect among the dabblers of magic. John is also the true destined vessel of the Archangels Raphael and was often told by angels that no matter, he'd always be Raphael's Vessel. One night, John attempted an exorcism on a young girl named Astra Logue by summoning the demon Nergal, only for the demon to kill Astra and drag her soul to Hell, damning her for eternity, an action which damned John's soul for Hell upon death. Overwhelmed with guilt, John initially retired but after hearing of the Rising Darkness from the angel Manny, he returned to face this threat, with Manny giving him hope that, should he succeed, his soul may be spared eternal damnation. After going on a case, John met Shay who suggested that they worked together but John told him that it be better for him if he didn't, telling him about Astra and he'd lost. Shay also told John that he had a lot in common with him, he lost his parents and friends becoming a wizard as well as having damned to hell because of it. During the end of their case, John decided to work as partner's with Shay saying it was only because he had a ride. When John and Shay got to Woodbridge to deal with Berith, they met Dean and Sam Winchester who were also on the case, Shay got along with Dean due to their interest in rock music and Sam had similarities with John taking their jobs seriously as well as having powers offered by Azazel. Biography Early life John was born in Liverpool on May 10,1982, though his mother Mary Anne died giving birth to him. Mary Anne's death caused his father to develop a deep resentment towards John, and led to him calling his son "Killer" throughout his whole life. Additionally, whenever his father came home from drinking at the bar, which John said was "every night" he would abuse John and remind him that his mother died because of him. Also, to punish him, John's father would put out cigarettes by burning them on John's arms. John also had an older sister.3 During John's teenage years, he met a nun named Anne Marie, who introduced him into the occult world. The two also became lovers.4 John then began reading every book he could find on the occult, learning how to conjure dead beings in the hopes of one day conjuring his mother.3 At some point in his life, he met and became friends with both Chas Chandler and Esrin Fortuna, the latter of whom he eventually came to owe a substantial sum of money.6 He also had a brutal encounter with sorcerer Felix Faust which he survived but left Faust with a grudge against him, and also heard of the voodoo priest Papa Midnite. Season 1 TBA Season 2 TBA Season 3 TBA Season 3 TBA Season 5 TBA Season 6 TBA Season 7 TBA Season 8 TBA Season 9 TBA Season 10 TBA Season 11 TBA Season 12 TBA Season 13 TBA Personality Having witnessed the horrors of the world, John is very cynical and seemingly unconcerned with the value of human life, often deflecting his real feelings with sarcastic jokes even towards the possibility of his own death. Due to the number of people who have died around him John prefers to work alone and anyone he does work with, he avoids attachment so he won't be as hurt if they get killed. He is also known for having a very dry sense of humor. John is also noted for being brutally honest with people, even angels, and never being shy of expressing his attraction to people he encounters. It's been shown a few times he openly expresses an attraction to Zed Martin. As his journey to stop the Rising Darkness continued, John appeared to have developed possible genuine romantic feelings for Zed Martin, as observed by Manny, who pointed out that John was jealous upon seeing Jim Corrigan kiss her, since he seemed to be genuinely shocked and upset to see it. He also admitted that due to rarely encountering evil Humans, he was troubled by the La Brujeria as they were quite possibly the worst of humanity, which worried him. Deaths During the series, John has died many times. Either by spellcasting or by murder, his first Resurrection caused John to nearly be driven insane. As Azazel was asking Dean and Shay if what they both brought back were what they lost *"All Hell Breaks Loose - Part 1" - John is stabbed in the Heart by Jake Talley. He was resurrected by the Crossroads Demon when Dean paid the ultimate price with his soul. *"When Heaven Rains" - John used magic to enter Heaven in order to gain info from Selaphiel, in process dying and nearly being trapped in Heaven for all eternity if Shay didn't after him. *"Die Hard" - John was killed by a Hellhound for interrupting it's hunt as he bleeds to death, he finally admitted that he just wanted to help out with Shay. However, Shay wouldn't accept him dying, so he killed himself only temporary to save Constantine from Hell. References Category:Vessels Category:Main Characters Category:Human Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Season 12 Characters Category:Season 13 Characters Category:Witches Category:Season 14 Characters